Elite Ten Council
The''' Tōtsuki Elite Ten Council''' (遠月十傑評議会 Tōtsuki Jyūketsu Hyōgikai) is the student council in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy formed by the ten best students. Overview Role The Elite Ten is an illustrious group of students in Tōtsuki comprised of the ten best students in the entire academy. This organization is responsible for handling the academy's internal evaluations, including judging the achievements based on the student presentations in the academy grounds as well as helping organize events including the Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Because of their status in the academy, they have certain freedoms when carrying out personal projects such as Erina Nakiri's kitchen expansion project, which resulted in the demolition and disbanding of many Tōtsuki clubs with famed history. They are also given a large budget from Tōtsuki Academy's own budget for them to utilize in any conceivable reason as long as the purchases are related to cooking. Their authority in the academy is second only to the director, Senzaemon Nakiri. That being said, even the lecturers have less authority than they do and must obey anything they say. Inside of the group itself, members are placed in a ranked order with the 1st seat being the best student in the entire academy. For many, the 1st seat is the highest honor possible in the academy and most successful chefs in the culinary world have been a 1st seat, including Gin Dōjima and Kojirō Shinomiya. Even then, other alumni who attained even the 2nd seat easily found success in their culinary careers. Selection In order to be selected to join the Elite Ten, an Elite Ten review committee scouts any student in the academy who possesses exceptional will, determination, and drive to improve their cooking to the highest level. Members within the Elite Ten have been known to challenge higher seated members for their seats, though it is not known what kind of compensation comes from a loss between seated members. Students can become a member as early as the beginning of their first year in the high school section as demonstrated by Erina, provided that they show their worth to claim a seat. However, a vast majority of the seated members are generally 2nd and 3rd year Tōtsuki students. Elite Ten members can use their seat as compensation for a Shokugeki as long as they agree that it is feasible. Non-seated students are allowed to challenge a seated member to a Shokugeki for their membership in the council. However, considering the amount of influence and reputation that an Elite Ten seat carries, challenging an Elite Ten Council member carries serious risks. Should a challenger lose the Shokugeki for a seat, according to Satoshi Isshiki, even expulsion from Tōtsuki will not equate to an Elite Ten seat. Most seated members will not accept a challenge from an unseated student due to a lack of interest from battling them since they are focused on attaining a higher seat. However, seated members can willingly give up their position as compensation for a Shokugeki which carries less risks for the challenger, should they lose. Members Current Members Former Members Trivia *In the One-shot, the Elite Ten is comprised of the top students for a specific cuisine field. The only member shown was Julio Rossi Saotome, who was the best Italian chef in the Academy.Shokugeki no Soma one-shot, page 22 *A silhouette of all the Elite Ten Council members could be seen in the one-shot of the series. This picture is also used in the series itself.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 9, page 22 *While the Elite Ten Council was first mentioned in Chapter 2, it took one hundred seventeen chapters for the entire Elite Ten to be formally introduced. *As of Chapter 119, all known first seat holders have been male. References Navigation zh:遠月十傑評議會 Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Category:Club Category:Group Category:Elite Ten Council